Lost Within Battle City
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Had the idea for this one for a few years. A Yami and Jonouchi couple; Some rare hunters send yugi's soul to the shadow realm and Yami is left without Yugi. goes on. has more to it. hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Yugi's soul is sent to the shadow realm during Battle City and Yami is alone now. Joey, Tea, Tristin and Solomon finally find Yami. Joey and Yami couple. has a

depressed yami in this.

Chapter 1=Finally Found

Yami P.O.V

Yugi was sent to the shadow realm. Well...I lost the duel and...

-Flashback-

Yugi shoved me out of the way and was sent to the shadow realm. "I trust you, Yami. I'll be back soon...when you defeat Marik and his goons." my light half said,

smileing. I froze as he vanished right in front of me. I stood there alone. "He's quite cute...isn't he?" chuckled one rare hunter. "That he is." said another.

They approached me and tore my clothes off. Then the worse pain ever was felt. I screamed as they rammed themselves in and out of me saying I was a tight bitch and was

useless and worthless. After being fucked dry and loseing my hikari, they left me...broken.

-End Of Flashback-

"There ya are! Been lookin everywhere for...HOLY SHIT! TRISTIN A JACKET NOW!" I looked up into the eyes of Joey and then he knew...I wasn't Yugi. He sighed. "Where's

Yugi?" he asked. I looked down in pain. "Shoved me out of the way...got sent to the shadow realm...my fault...all my...!" I began panicing and he pulled me into his arms. "You're having a

panic attack, Yami. Try to calm down. How about we talk about something. Have any favorite bands you litsen to? Know you litsen to music." he said.

Joey P.O.V

I litsened as he listed off some music as we carried him to the game shop. "Paramore huh? Must have heard me playing dat at Duelist Kingdom. I love that band." I said. We got inside.

"I'll order take out tonight. Seems like we had a busy day." grandpa said. Yami made to go upstaires. I knew he wanted a bath. My old man used to beat and rape me.

"Yami someone has to keep an eye on you. Ok?" grandpa said. He paused. "Can it be you?" he asked me. I nodded. "Why do I have to be watched even when I take a bath?" he asked. "Well you want to scrub everything...

kind of harder than it has to be...so we just have to be sure you don't open any injuries that the rare hunters gave you is all." I explained.

"Oh. You sound like you know how I feel." he said. "You met my dad, Yami." I responded. He nodded. Yami ended up needing help with his bath. I helped him and after a long bath, I went to find some PJs. I found some dark

magician PJs he got on and we headed downstaires. Chinese take out had arrived.

I noted that Yami barely ate. "Want some. The slightly spicey chinese is the best!" I said. He eyed it but nodded an ok and took a bite. Well it was better than nothing. I had asked grandpa if I could stay at the shop and help look after

him for awhile and he agreed. I smiled. "You're going to have to eat more than that. You're in the body now, Yami." I said.

I felt bad for him. He was also only used to shareing Yugi's body and going back to his soul room. He wasn't used to staying out. "Hai" he said letting me put more meat on his rice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2= Meeting Serenity

Yami P.O.V

I woke up to an odd smell(note-he's not used to being in a body for so long). I went downstaires to see Joey cooking. "Making bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. Hungry?" I paused.

"Joey, aren't we suppose to duel for the tournament?" I asked.

"Called Kiba and told him what the rare hunters did. He said you could be on a 3-day break and he said he didn't want you pushing your injuries as his rival. Don't worry, Yami. Also, we are going out but

it's to get groceries and to get you new clothes." he said. I sighed. Sounds like I should of known.

After breakfast we left. We drove to the mall and Joey took me to a Hot Topic. "You seem like a Hot Topic guy. Thought you would like the clothes here." Joey said as we looked stuff over. Soon I left with

some pants with chains on it, another pair of pants with rips in it, and 3 shirts. "Also stopping at walmart for PJs for you." Joey said.

We got there and we got some boxars, nightwhear and so on and then left. Then we got groceries. I helped Joey carry everything in. After helping put stuff away we sat down and watched some movies. We ended up watching some

sappy romance movie and I sighed feeling depressed. I was inlove with Joey but felt like it would never happen now after the rape.

"Going to make curry. How do you like yours?" Joey asked. "My what?" I asked. "Curry is usually a spicey rice and meat dish. Would you prefer it a bit more mild or spicey?" Joey asked. "A bit of both. I am ok with spicey so long as it's not

too spicy." I said. I had found out Joey was a great cook! He nodded an ok. "Want to visit Serenity with me tomorrow? Think she will like you." Joey said.

I shrugged. Joey smiled.

-The Next Day-

Joey P.O.V

I took Yami to visit Serenity. She was leaving the hospital the next day. "Hi Yami. I heard quite a bit about you." Serenity said. She had heard that both Yami and Yugi taught me how to duel. She was now dating Duke and I thought she chose a great person

seeing as Tristan lied to her about my so-called duelmonsters teachers. "Um, hi." he said.

She paused taking in Yami's bruises. I knew she reconized them from what our dad did too and frowned. "An incident from some rare hunters." Yami said, smileing putting up the poker face he had when he hid how he really felt. "Oh. Well if it means anything,

you can tell me and Joey." she said. "Arigato." he said. She nodded. "Cant wait to see you duel by the way! Joey said you are good."

"He's amazing." I said. After awhile we began talking about the tournament. Mokuba had called and told me that Seto would come and get us due to Yami's accident. Yami now had all 8 locator cards but due to what had happened he had to heal for a moment.

"Will meet up with you 2 tomorrow mourning." Serenity said. "Duke is picking me up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Battle City Finals

Yami P.O.V

Tea, Mai, grandpa, Joey, Duke, grandpa, Ryou, and Bakura were all waiting when Seto got there. "Will drive you in pairs. My men have you guys paired up. Yami and Joey, you 2 are with me and Mokuba." he said. "Get in!" We both got in. Ishizu had told me the priest was my cousin and had been

protective of me in the past. I am guessing that was why...Seto acted this way.

Seto examed the bruises closely frowning. "Going to murder the mind-controlling ass hole after this!" muttered Seto. I knew a part of Seto beleived in magic but he was too busy working and so on too. "Arigato." I said. He nodded. After awhile we got to the finals. "It's on the blymph. I want

you to watch your step. You and Joey are shareing a room since he's been looking after you." Seto said.

"Ok." I said.

Normal P.O.V(Yup a few normal P.O.V)

/You're so sweet,hikari! I love you!/ Seth(dark kiba) cried out, hugging Seto. Seto sighed wrapping his arms around his dark half. Seth had returned a few days after the tournament started. Mokuba didn't say much on the subject since Seth became...nicer. /I have a job still,Seth. I need to make

announcements and stuff. Can you go bother Mokuba or something?/ he asked. Seth took form and went over to Mokuba and was about to ruffle the kid's hair when...

"Try it and I will get you back for it, Seth. I'll tell my brother that you acually mean it when you say you love him." Mokuba said, smirking. Lately Seto thought Seth was just happy or saw Seto as a friend. He didn't think the dark loved him loved him. Seth turned a dark shade of red. "You wouldn't!"

Mokuba smirked. "Oh I would. I need my own humor on this blymph too" Mokuba said, smileing.

Seth walked away groaning. "What's wrong?" Yami asked. Seth made wild indications at the younger Kiba. "Your hikari still thinks it's friendship love huh?" Yami said. Seth nodded. "Please don't say anything." Seth begged/asked. Yami shrugged. "You both helped me enough already. Sure." he said.

With that Yami walked away to the room he and Joey were sharing.

-Later-

Joey P.O.V

I gazed inside the mini-fridge. Nowhere to cook at all. For shame Kiba. You have no fun at all on this fancy thrill ride at all. I found a cola and took a drink of it. Yami was watching TV quitely and I sat down next to him. "Upset over the lack of kitchen?" he asked. "Just think a blymph that brings room service every day

is a waste when I know how to cook. How does Kiba live?" I asked. "Seth knows how to cook. He acually used to work at a restarant." Yami explained.

"Oh. He has a chef dark half. That explaines things. Most of this food was most likely made by...Seth or someone else." Joey said. Yami nodded. Then the speakers went off. "The first duel is Yami Mutto vs. Bakura."

"That's me." Yami said. I nodded. "I'll be there for you. You know that, right?" I said. "Thanks" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=A Scourched Back is Nothing

Yami P.O.V

Bakura was pretty fair when we dueled. At duelist kingdom he was an ass. "I hate ass holes who attack my rivals. I want Marik gone too." he said after he lost.

"I'll help you in any way I can, Yami." I smiled, knowing Bakura was loyal...when he had to be but still enjoyed being a theif.

He had just gotten in trouble with the 2 Kibas and Seth a few hours ago for stealing Kiba-Corp supplies. Seto threatened to disqualify him for pety theft and crime reasons.

I sighed as Seth lead him to a empty room. "He still stole from here. He needs to be in a private ward." Seth explained.

"Love ya too priest!" he said, smirking. Seto scowled at this. "Fuck you, Bakura and leave him alone!" Seto said. I chuckled at this.

-Later-

Yami P.O.V I got back to the room that I was shareing with Jonouchi and smiled seeing him sleep. He was so cute and adorable. I sighed going to take a shower. I had decided to just leave Jonouchi to rest.

I got out and saw he woke up. Soon it was Mai's turn.

-Arond the time Yami jumped in front of Jonouchi and Mai- (not good with writing down duels)

Yami P.O.V

I woke up to someone crying and holding my hand. "Baka! Could've died! What the hell were you thinking!?" he sobbed. I was laying in our bed and Jonouchi was holding my hand. It...felt nice! "Um...

please don't let go of my hand...I think I love you." I said softly. Jonouchi smiled and sat on the bed.

He smiled gently stroaking my hand. "I love you too, Yami." he said, capturing my lips in a kiss. Who knew getting scourched in the back by Ra would end up with me saying a love confession. I smiled as Jonouchi held me.

"And if you do dat again, I will murder ya! Got dat!" he said, still crying.

I sighed. "Hai." I said as he held me in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=The End OF Marik!

Yami P.O.V

After a few days, I got Yugi back but had gained a body. /FINALLY! I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO TELL JONOUCHI!/ Yugi cried out seeing us holding hands. I blushed at this.

"You wouldn't!" I cried out. Although Yugi is dating Bakura so I wasn't so sure. The theif might've taught him a lot. Yugi smirked at me as I watched him.

Malik watched feeling bad for what he did. His dark half was now in the shadow realm but he had gone through the rape and abuse that I did. "Malik, I think you need to stay with

your sister and brother for awhile. People that care for you help out a lot especially after something traumatic happens." I said.

"Thanks Yami and thanks for giving me another chance." he said. I smiled. "It was your other half that hurt Yami. Not you. Don't look down on yourself so badly." Jonouchi said. We got back to

Domino and Jonouchi spoke. "Yami, do you want to...try sex that is? You don't have to if you don't want to and I..." he began.

"If it's you that's fine." I began. He smiled and lead me to his room. 


End file.
